


Heroes  (FFKH/Other)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, Superheroes, TMNT, Villains, o.c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	1. Chapter 1

Like Fantasy Kingdom Online there will be a B.O.C List and a few chapters before its closed this is how it works in case you are new to this.  
Wattpad: Go to the chapter titled B.O.C Love Interest and leave a comment, I will leave a list on who’s gonna be in the story and who will already be a Love Interest will below the list.  
Quotev: I will make a Poll and you guys vote on who you want as a love interest.  
DA: I will make a journal and you leave a comment on who you want.  
The B.O.C list will be closed once Chapter four is out.  
______________  
Years back before I was born there was this experiment going on to save people from a new illnesses going around and it was spreading like wildfire, the scientists doing these experiment were Xehanort, Ansem, Hojo and Hollander. All well known intelligent men that were well praised in their line of work so I guess it would only make since to put the four together to beat this disease

And their experiments worked though differently than they originally thought the volunteers they tested had gain strange abilities which some of them used to be heroes with the Shinra company backing them up while others just wanted to go back to normal and live their lives.

With all these new things going on with the now powered beings not many noticed the disappearance of the scientists for everyone was too busy awning or fearing over those with these abilities, most got over it when they saw all the great things these that they were doing and how much they were able to help. As they became such great heroes, later on when some of them had kids they too were born with powers.

Now some of these kids grew up to do something great with their abilities the most known / big name ones that uses their powers for good instead of evil were heroes by the name One Winged Angel, Crimson Knight and Super Soldier.

They were some of the new generation biggest heroes out there and only a few years older than myself, they would take down any law breaker out there and if the law breaker was a powered being just like them then they would be locked up in a special holding cell.  
I vowed to myself that when I got older I would definitely become a hero too just like them and hopefully meet them (preferably Crimson Knight/ Super Soldier he's so cooool/Awesome).

But unfortunately while I was away visiting a family/learning to control my power in another state Xehanort the scientists that helped make these heroes all those years ago showed up again but this time with an army of these weird mutated monsters and tried to take over the city along with the world, so many people died along a few heroes as well.

As it continued on no one thought that the heroes could handle it but, they beat Xehanort and his monsters. And soon rebuild the city back up along with two monuments one to honor the fallen heroes that gave their lives to save the world and one forthe people lost that day.  

 

After seeing all that on the news I told myself I'd get stronger so that when anothercrazy person tries to take over again I will be ready to stop them.

 

This is my story!


	2. Chapter 1

Like Fantasy Kingdom Online there will be a B.O.C List and a few chapters before its closed this is how it works in case you are new to this.

Wattpad: Go to the chapter titled B.O.C Love Interest and leave a comment, I will leave a list on who's gonna be in the story and who will already be a Love Interest will below the list.

Quotev: leave a comment but please read the love interest chapter first

DA: I will make a journal and you leave a comment on who you want (Link will be down below).

The B.O.C list will be closed once Chapter four is out.

Also I suck coming up with names so there will be some stupid ass hero ones.

______________

People jumped out of the way of the speeding vehicle while other cars did their best not to get hit, police cars tried to keep up but, it didn't look like they were going to catch up with them soon.

They radioed in for assistance but, was cut short when a purple-ish blue beam carefully shot out one of the criminals tire throwing them off course and leading them to crash. The officers quickly pulled over and stepped out of the car to arrest the crooks but, they clearly weren't going down easily.

Just as one of the criminals was about to shoot a blue haired girl jumped down kicking him in the face and then moved on to the next guy effortlessly dodging a hit from him before taking him out as well.

One of the crooks that was still in the car tried to sneak up on her only to be knocked out by someone behind him.

The blue hair girl having heard the noise turned around seeing the very recently K.O'ed crook and seeing none other than PowerUp standing there with a wide pearly white smile and a wink as he posed with one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead in a two finger salute. "Got him for you" He said boosting with his chest puff out.

"Uh thanks but, I could of handled it" She had sensed him coming up on her and was going to take him out until the raven haired hero beat her to it.

He shrugged stepping aside for the officers to make their arrest. "I know but, I thought I'd help anyway ya know being in the neighborhood and all"

"Well thank you it did make things a bit more easier" The blue hair girl pulled out a gadget a family friend of her's made shooting it at a nearby building before being pulled off. "You're welcome" The blue eyed male made his leave as well now that there was no reason to be here.

Reader P.O.V

After taking out the bad guys and my very brief chat with PowerUp I took my leave with my hook gun Cid made me before hopping rooftop to rooftop not the best way to get around I admit but I can't fly so I have to make do until I can find a more efficient way to get around since Cid won't make me a damn bike or something til I get a driver's license.

Once out of sight from any prying eyes I took off my LuckyStar uniform and put on my day to day clothes and quickly try to get to school as fast as I could.

Now if you are thinking that I go to any special school for kids with powers no I don't there are some sure Shinra Co being the top one but, I don't like the idea of some company knowing my secret why? Because, if I get framed they are required by law to give out that info if I don't turn myself in within 48 hours and if you read comics or watch any hero movies like superman, Batman Public Enemies you would know that shit happens.

So luckily there's no law about me needing to be apart of those businesses to be a hero well there was but, they got rid of it in favor of you just getting a hero license instead which I do have.

Arriving at my school gates I rush on in passing by Irma and April they are a few friends of mine though I don't talk to April as much as Irma mostly because, she's busy hunting down stories for her news blog and live stream channel which I watch from time to time.

It's pretty good and becoming popular fast, shame I can't help her out on it way too afraid she might figure me out even though my eyes and hair change color when I active my powers, you just never know when you might slip up and spill the beans on something am I right? And just because she might not figure it out doesn't mean any of my few others friends might like Mikey or Raph.

Donnie definitely might if LuckyStar and him were in the same room, Leo is pretty quick to catch onto things wouldn't put it pass him to figure it out which is why LuckyStar doesn't do interviews nor stays around long enough for the press.

I quickly stashed my bag in my locker than went to my class and to my usual seat that's next to Irma but in front of April's.

I wasn't the first one here Leo and Donnie were already in their seats. Leo's seat was to the left in front of Donnie's while Mikey's was right beside Donnie and directly behind Raph which he took advantage of shooting spit balls at him during class making him loose his temper.

At times Mikey would pass me cartoony drawings of Raph and other silly things and luckily not get caught but, being right behind Mikey's seat wasn't all fun sometimes I would catch a whiff of some strange lunch he made up or something. Making me regret ever seating here which honestly is probably the only reason I have friends cause being next to them almost all the time forced me to talk to them.

Mikey and Irma being the first one's of their group to befriend me which I didn't think would happen since most of the time I was a pretty lonely kid, my only one friend in middle school was this one girl I met in one of my classes but sadly we went to different schools afterward, I would call her but, I lost my old phone before starting my next school along with her number and I have no idea were she lives now.

At some point during my reminiscing Irma and the rest of the class showed up. "Hey!"

My head snapped to Irma. "Huh?"

"Finally you Respond" She tosses her hands up a bit before turning to Mikey waving her hand in a dismissal. "Put it back Mikey she's alive" Mikey aw'ed before wrapping whatever it was back up in returning to his seat.

Feeling glad that I came to in time before having whatever it was Mikey was planning shoved in my face which is what I assume he was planning to do with how he was holding it.

"Are you okay? We were talking to you but, you weren't responding" Irma glanced at my hands. "Probably too busy looking at your phone" She stated.

Huh my phone I glanced at it....when did I pull that out? "Who's the girl on it?" April asked as she sat on a tardy student's desk, referring to the girl on my lockscreen.

At looked at my lockscreen cover the photo on it was of three girls two clearly older then the little brunette staring all bright eyed at something over to the left. The other two were holding up two praises they had won, the one holding a bumblebee was a short curly blonde hair girl with tied into twin pigtails and light skin couldn't see her eyes though due them being closed as she had a wide proud grin on her face, the other one was younger me.

My hair was tied into a messy bun with a few strains falling out here and there as I held up a star fish plushie that had a smiley face. It looked a little like the one from finding Nemo which is probably why Yang pick it (we both wanted to win something for the other).

With a slight smile memories of that day came flooding in. "An old friend of mine's that I lost touch with when she moved away after her mother's death" Before anyone could say more a blond hair boy burst in with his clothes all messy before going over to his seat which was the desk April was sitting on.

Class started when our teacher finally showed up a few minutes later than blondie, I swear he's always late and giving the lamest excuses as to why he's late like he's not even trying to give us a reasonable one.

The lesson dragged on and as usual Mikey wasn't paying attention nor was Raph and the teacher would call them out on it, Irma was googly eying him and April I'm not sure what she was doing maybe she was paying attention or maybe thinking about her next story it's hard to tell.

When the bell finally rung Mikey was the first one out the door followed by quickly with the blond boy that's almost as always late as our teacher, a few others that couldn't wait to leave were also right behind him.

Irma would have stuck around a bit longer but, wanted to catch up with April for something, I much like Leo took my time since I didn't need to rush off to my next class but, Leo was probably staying behind for Donnie mostly.

Since the next class is one they share, my next one is art and I happen to share it with Mikey and Irma. Nothing too important happened in art just Irma accidentally trapping and almost spilling paint on me expect I was able to dodge only for it to now spill on one of the most popular boys in the school that Irma was crushing on. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" He was clearly ticked I could see it in his eyes but he definitely didn't show it face wise. He just. "Hn" with a blank look.

Practically every girl besides that shy one that always sits in the back, rushed to his add crowding him which was only annoying him more. They shouted things like are you alright? Watch where you're going next time four eyes and you how could you let him get hit.

"It's not Irma's fault these things happen" I stood up for Irma before also adding in a little something for myself. "And how was I to know he was behind me? The dude is like a freaking ninja" Which is true he's pretty light on his feet and if I had known I would have at least tried not to let him get hit.(Note the try part I'll take a bullet but paint? Hell no!)

Mikey went to help Irma pick up the stuff she dropped as did I before the three of us went back to our canvas. Mr popular went to go clean himself up missing parts of the class and when he returned he had clean new clothes.

~Time Skip~

Once lunch arrived Mikey and his brothers pulled out their homemade lunches which Mikey made while April, Irma and I just came back with cafeteria food.

While Irma and the others chit-chat I overhead that blond boy talking to Mr popular about the paint incident and laughing much to his annoynce which reminded me of an embarrassing time when I thought that Mr popular was PowerUp why? Because, their hair was similar both raven black both have similar skin color only difference is that PowerUp is taller as blue eyes while Mr Popular has onyx but, that's not too big of a deal though and their personalities are way off. PowerUp is a bit of a showoff, cocky(I think he let's his invulnerability get to his head) but, nice and can be a bit flirty while Mr Popular is...well let's just say he's lucky he has that one friend that hangs around him which I will never understand Raph is more tolerable.

"What?" Raph shouted a bit.

"Huh?" I looked to him wondering why? Exactly was he shouting shit did I say it out loud? I was going to apologize but Mikey spoke up first.

"I said why are you staring at _____ so much? Got a crush? " Mikey wiggled his brow, oh it was just Mikey's teasing that was causing him to shout I relaxed in my seat.

Wait Raph was watching me??? Why? "Hey don't go all blushy face on me" Raph pointed a finger towards my cheeks which I quickly grabbed my phone to see if he was right through it's reflection. "I wasn't watching you, I was observing"

"Like that's any better _Raph_ " Donnie said while still tinkering with something.

"Shut it Donnie" Raph's face was getting redder than his hair. "Whoa your face is tomato red" Mikey laughed.

"That's it calm down you two" Leo quickly blocked Raph from lunging at Mikey who was making face at Raph behind Leo. "Mikey" Leo warned.

"I wasn't doing anything" Mikey lied.

"Sure you weren't" The three sat back down but, as I looked back over to Popular and his friend, Raph soon got up and left going god knows where but it wasn't long before the rest of us had to go as well since lunch was now over and the rest of my classes were pretty boring.

So when school was over I was more than happy to leave, Mikey offered for me to come over and play video games which I accepted especially when he mentioned how he got the new game I've been waiting for.

~PowerUp P.O.V~

Once LuckyStar left I soon made my leave and went straight over to my mentor Super Soldier, He was a big buff guy with black hair that stopped at his neck and blue eyes.

A second Gen hero and first gen to Graduate from Shinra Hero Academy that I am currently going to. He's been mentoring me since I first started probably because, of our similar powers.

He's also one of the few remaining surviving heroes from the great war, he and his buddy Crimson Knight lost a member from their trio during it, afterwards the two kinda quit-ish and now try to teach us third gen(which is what we call ourselves, it's a name that kind of stuck Internet trends am I right?).

"So how'd I do?" I asked feeling pretty good about stopping another bad guy today.

"I can't fully grade you on this catch since another hero already did most of the work and you came in at the end only stopping one bad guy but, you did sneak up on him and effortlessly knocked out him without alerting him to your presence which is pretty good" He said as he looked at his chart. "So that rally's it up to an 99"

"Yes, not bad" I jumped excitedly during my mini victory celebration I caught him smiling a bit before patting my shoulder and jerking his head towards the school. "Come on it's time to head back"

I nodded as I happily made my way to the school but, before we get there let me tell you how my school works, we get these special training suits and mask design to withstand our powers and we are supposed to wear them at all times until we are sent home which is done in a way that makes it impossible to follow one another. And we are to tell no one of our identity (not even other students or friends and family that didn’t already know it before enrolling)for our own safety,.

Or the whereabouts of the school, only the mentors we are given, the head of the academy and any family member or legal guardian no one know else is aware of what we do or who we are (power and hero in training wise). Breaking any of these rules will lead to being expelled, having our minds wiped and permanently removed from ever getting a heroes license.

Once we graduate we are giving our own unique hero suits(which we can have customized to our liking) and are free to tell whoever we want of our identity but, at no point our we allowed to give away the location of the school almost the same thing will happen just add jail time into the mix.

Super Soldier and I head into one of the many secret passage ways to the school and are instantly transported at the school and whattya know arrived same time as my buddy Stoic Metal (weird name but, he didn't choose it apparently he couldn't come up with one so they picked for him).

He was a bit thinner than I but, had slight muscle tone from training they give us, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was also shorter than me two or three inches.

Jogging over to him and slapped him a little too hard on the back. "Hey buddy" I sent him a cheerful smile, he give a tiny one back.

"Hey Up" He calls me Up rather than my full hero name like how I call him Stoic or Metal instead of his full name.

"So how did your outing go?" I carelessly tossed my arms behind my head as we walked to class. "I got a 98, you?"

"99,  pay up" That was meant as both a pun and for him to pay for the bet we made. He quietly cursed as he fished in his pocket pulling out a few bucks and placing it in my hands.

"Don't look so sour there's always next time" We sat down at our desk once we made it to class, our teacher already here and ready for his students.

And when everyone arrived Mr Raines got to it we made sure to pay attention to every word he said not wanting to fail any up coming test, time practically felt like it flew on by as we were off to our next couple of classes and in no time at all lunch.

Stoic and I chatted on the way there but, was put on a brief pause when a yellow flash went right by us. "Speedy Gonzalez is at it again" Stoic said.

"Yup but, I don't think he'll make it on time as usual" I replied before we ourselves resumed heading towards the cafeteria and just like usual SpeedForce (Just guess how he thought of that name) was clinging to Glitch (whenever he teleports he looks like he's glitching hence the name) whining about how Discharge beat him to the pancakes again. Glitch like the good pal I assumed he is awkwardly pat Force back as he allowed his friend to let it out.

I sighed. "Poor guy" I paused shaking my head. "I don't think he'll ever get those pancakes too bad I hear they are amazing"

"Not that we'll ever know" Stoic eyed the Unbelievably high stack of Pancakes.

"True" I gestured my finger in a point as I agreed.

Having enough standing around we got our meals and sat down at our tables before I was able to take a bite I noticed five floating pancakes on a plate were coming towards us.

"Again I see" Soon a body appeared holding onto the plate revealing a girl with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing the standard uniform.

She was a first year going by the name GhostNinja. "What?"

"You can't keep stealing those it's not very hero like" Stoic said before taking a bite out of his food

"Neither is always hogging the pancakes to yourself yet Discharge does it every Wednesday" She argued back. "Anywho I heard you two had your test today" She lean over excitedly. "Whatcha score?"

We both answered while she sat back down with a brief thoughtful look. "I'll be sure to score higher than that when my turn arrives"

"Good luck" Stoic sarcastically replied.

"Don't believe me? Well just wait and see" She quickly eat up her pancakes denying my attempts at grabbing some for myself and just like that lunch was over.

Then after a few more classes we had a sparring match I went up against another second year Bumblebee, She had wavy long blonde hair and purple eyes with light skin.

"Ready?" The fight instructor asked.

"Always" Bumblebee smirked.

"Then fight" She quickly lunge at me with a kick that I quickly blocked before she threw a punch at me, throwing me back a few feet.

"Nice one" She shrugged.

"Thanks" I jumped towards her slamming her down with a punch creating a hole in the ground. "Might have went to hard" worry clearly in my voice.

"R u kddin? Tat nthing" She was barely understandable due to her face being in the ground.

"What?" I asked hoping for her to repeat herself but, more clearly.

She light up with her hair looking all firey before tossing me off. "I said are you kidding me? That's nothing" when I landed on the ground in a thud she quickly brushed herself off a bit. "But thanks for the PowerUp" She smirked.

"Hey that's my line/name" I pointed at her before resuming the fight.

It went on for a full fifty minutes before it ended in a tie, we shook hands before going over to our group. "Have fun?" Stoic asked.

"The best time of my life" I Sarcastically Replied.

"That's kind of sad" He replied back.

"Not really what is sad is your hair" He raised a brow.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I smirked before wrapping my arm tightly around his shoulder pulling him in for a nuggie.

"This" He tried pushing me off but, tired or not I'm still much stronger than him.

"Okay you win" I stopped as he quickly tried to fix his hair.

We missed part of the fight due to being a preoccupied with other matters so all we saw was two boys that looked a lot alike going up against one another. One with. Ice the other with wind.

They looked like first years which confirm when I saw the single band on their sleeves, Icey won and helped the other one up like a good sport and soon two others went in their fight was pretty cool and lasted 9 minutes longer than mines.

A bunch of fights came and some neat to watch others.....not so much ouch and before I knew it was time to go home I said goodbye to Stoic and Ghost and went to my porter to go home.

Once there I went to my room changing out my fake school uniform before getting dinner then heading off to bed.

But, as usual I looked over at a photo of when LuckyStar and I first team up, ah good times after that I tried talking her into joining up at the school there's a where you send in your application but, she keeps refusing I don't know why? it's way better than regular school.

Oh well maybe one day she'll change her mind, switching off my lights I quickly went off to sleep.

~Elsewhere~

"Super Soldier spotted should I get him?" Careful eyes watched every move Soldier made making sure as not to let him out of sight.

"No, not until we know where Crimson Knight is as well" The voice denied. "Don't want to risk them becoming aware just yet"

"affirmative" They left once dismissed heading back to base.

______

In this you are a superhero know as LuckyStar (10 points to whoever can guess how I came up with the name) your powers are purple-ish blue energy beams you can shoot from your body but you prefer to use it from your hands.

Each student going by their hero Name is a ff and RWBY character can you guess who's who?

I put some hidden characters in here so if you can guess them I will make them an official part of the story you have until chapter 2.

Sorry if you don't like the name or power but, I do also sorry if anyone is out of character.

I might throw in a few of my own characters for villains since certain characters don't have what I'm looking for as villains.

If you can think of better names I am more than happy to use them for the characters and will credit you.


End file.
